All washing machines operate better (greater washability, less stress on the machine, etc.) if the velocity/torque waveforms of the agitation means are optimized for various size loads. If a small load is washed with a waveform designed for a larger load, the clothes will be washed; however, the clothes will be subjected to additional wear. Conversely, a large load will not be as effectively washed with a waveform developed for a smaller load. U.S. Pat. No. 5,076,076 titled "Direct Drive Oscillating Basket Washing Machine and Control for an Automatic Washing Machine," for Thomas R. Payne, filed Apr. 2, 1990 and assigned to General Electric Company, assignee of the present application, is incorporated herein by reference. That application discloses a control which tailors the agitation waveform in accordance with a load size input of the user.
The operation of washing machines can be further optimized by tailoring the agitation waveform to the type of fiber being washed. There is a direct correlation between the amount of wear and the overall soil removal when dealing with cotton fibers. When washing cotton fabrics, a trade-off is made between the removal of soil from the clothing and the wear of the fibers resulting from the wash action. The advent of synthetic fibers has altered this washing-wear relationship for many articles of clothing. Synthetic fibers wash primarily as a result of the chemical reactions between the soil and the detergent. Extra agitation does not appreciably improve soil removal. However, it results in superfluous wear that shortens the overall life of the garment. Thus, the washing or agitation action also should be adjusted to account for the blend of fibers or materials in the fabrics being washed.